Lost Angel Chronicles
by katsian princess
Summary: A mysterious blue haired girl shows up. she asks for Amaterasu's help in finding her lost love and ridding the world of evil. but why does this girl have wings and how does she know Amaterasu?


It was a beautiful day on the Celestial Plain as Okami Amaterasu was lying blissfully under the guardian sapling that was planted within the plain. Amaterasu sat there thinking about her past trip and wondered how everyone on earth was doing. She missed Issun and the people of Kamiki village. She continued to lie down as she was gearing up to take a nap when all of a sudden a young girl with wings fell from the sky and landed right in front of her. Amaterasu jumped back and growled a bit before cautiously moving to the crater created from the impact. What Amaterasu saw when she looked into the crater was a girl with long blue hair, large breasts, a thin body and a pair of wings in which one was black and the other one was white. The young girl looked only 16 and was lifeless inside the crater. Amaterasu knew that there was still some life left in the girl and so jumped into the crater and began licking her face.

The girl laughed, woke up and then got up. "Ah, that was fun. Although my head hurts a bit now," the girl said while rubbing her head. She looks around and then looks at Amaterasu. "Oh! I'm sorry," she says to Amaterasu worriedly, Amaterasu just looks at the blue haired girl with confusion and so the girl then continued; "My name is Saori. I came here looking for you Amaterasu. I need your help," Amaterasu just sat there and listened intently as the girl then told her story.

"I am an angel from a completely different world. I came here with my beloved Neo to start our new lives together when all of a sudden we were attacked by monsters. We fought them off as best we could but then as we were fighting a huge 8 headed snake monster came from nowhere and threw my beloved far away. I was too tired to fight on after that and passed out as the army of monsters left to go somewhere else. I woke up a few days later to find myself alone and frantically looking for Neo. When I saw that I couldn't find him I cried and then sent myself into the skies to look for him further. Unfortunately I ran out of energy after 3 years and so now I've ended up here," Amaterasu barks sadly at Saori and she goes next to her and rubs her head against Saori's side in hope she would feel better. Saori smiles and pets Amaterasu's head saying "Thank you for being so understanding Amaterasu," Saori then got up and asked "will you help me find Neo and rid the lands of the evils that are plaguing these lands?" Amaterasu barked three times and Saori understood "so the giant snake monster is dead and the monster's master is gone? But I still sense evil in these lands and in the land below so let us go forth and destroy them as we search for my beloved," Amaterasu jumped up and barked happily with tail wagging as she was waiting for an adventure to come. Saori smiled and reached into her clothing to take out a small, green sprite that was hiding inside her clothing.

It was Issun! Amaterasu wagged her tail vigorously as Saori let Issun down to reunite the two pals. "Aww man!" Issun said disappointingly "I wanted to stay inside your clothing for a bit longer toots," he then stopped bouncing as he heard a bark behind him. He turns around to see Amaterasu and the pals were happily reunited; "AMMY!" Issun says with a grin on his face "I can't believe I'm actually here on the celestial plain talking to you. How ya been buddy!" Amaterasu barked four times and Issun laughed understanding that she missed him. Saori smiles at them and then Amaterasu barks at Saori and she explains to Amaterasu that somehow Issun found his way into her clothing as she flew around so she had no idea how he got in there. So then Amaterasu nudges Saori to remind her of the task at hand and Saori smiles again. "thank you benevolent Amaterasu, I am glad you are going to help me find my beloved," Issun was confused and so Amaterasu barked twice and he figured out the story from her. So now the trio are preparing for their trip… Saori smiled happily as she prepared her things into her backpack to set off into the world below.


End file.
